Affection
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Gou Matsuoka conoce a un misterioso joven en la piscina pública, alguien que está dispuesto a enseñarle a nadar…Y que oculta un gran misterio. [AU] [HaruGou] [Two-Shot]
1. Chapter 1

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Intento de HaruGou AU, si no te gusta la pareja, Gou, o emparejar a Gou con los chicos, no leas. Dedicado (como el 90% de mis fanfics de esta serie) a AeternaNive, que además de mi partner es mi amiga y quién siempre me anima y da ideas para esta hermosa e incomprendida pareja. ¡Mil gracias! Disculpa la horrible tardanza, espero te guste._

* * *

><p>Gou Matsuoka suspiró mientras se sujetaba con fuerza a la escalerilla y descendía por ésta, lo más suave que pudo. Dio un respingo al sentir el agua fría mojándole la piel, ¿pero qué podía esperarse? Las seis y media de la mañana no era precisamente la mejor hora para asistir a la piscina pública a hacer el intento de tomar clases a solas de natación.<p>

Gou no se consideraba una persona que aprendiera rápido. Cuando era pequeña tomó ese tipo de clases junto a Rin, su hermano mayor, y mientras él se divertía de lo lindo dando vueltas y participando en carreras contra otros chicos, ella permanecía en el área de principiantes, observando. Desde el principio su hermano mostró su fascinación por tal deporte y en cuanto fue aceptado para perfeccionarlo en Australia, Gou supo que debía aprender. No convivía tanto como quisiera con el mayor luego de la muerte de su padre, y lo que más deseaba era tener algo en común, algo que ambos compartieran y sobre lo que pudieran hablar.

La piscina pública de la ciudad abría desde las seis de la mañana, y era justo en ese horario que podía asistir sin que nadie se enterase (quería que fuera un secreto, tanto para sorprender a Rin como para no sentirse como una tonta si es que fracasaba). Al principio le costó demasiado trabajo incorporarse de su (repentinamente) cómoda y calientita cama, o apagar la alarma sin volver a dormirse, pero logró despertar completamente al pensar en por quién se estaba esforzando. Estaba decidida a hacer que Rin se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Se sujetó del borde de la alberca mientras movía los pies con cierto nerviosismo. No estaba acostumbrada a estar en esos entornos, y el hecho de estar sola (ya que únicamente había un vigilante en la entrada del lugar) no hacía más que incrementar su incomodidad. La ciudad no era un lugar peligroso, pero nunca se sabía…

Tomó aire y se introdujo en el agua, empezando a contar mentalmente los segundos que podía aguantar respirando bajo esta. Perdió la cuenta en el número cinco, y emergió tragando aire con desesperación.

—No lo estás haciendo bien— dijo una voz desconocida que le provocó un sobresalto. Volteó enseguida a buscar a quién quiera que hubiese hablado, cuando su vista topó con los ojos más hermosos que había visto jamás. Tras de ella se encontraba un joven alto, de cabellos negros y mirada tan profunda y tan azul como el océano. Traía puesto traje de baño, y Gou no pudo evitar desviar la vista de su rostro a su cuerpo.

"_Oh, Dios bendito…"_

Tenía una musculatura perfecta, ideal. Gou supo enseguida que se trataba de un deportista de tiempo completo, solo alguien así tendría ese tipo de cuerpo, esos músculos tan perfectamente trabajados y proporcionados. Sus bíceps, su abdomen marcado… Gou nunca había visto 'en vivo' algo como eso y pasó de quedarse embobada en su pecho a desviar los ojos de nueva cuenta a su cara, procurando controlarse aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas era algo bastante notable. El de cabellos negros alzó una ceja.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, y ella tuvo que negar, avergonzada.

— ¡C-Claro que no! S-sólo me tomaste desprevenida, es todo —aseguró, intentando sonreír. El desconocido movió la cabeza.

— ¿Eres nueva aquí? —preguntó, y Gou no supo cómo interpretar la pregunta. ¿Nueva en la piscina? Sonaba extraña, sobre todo porque tenía entendido que a esa hora el lugar se encontraba totalmente vacío. Hizo una mueca.

—Yo… Sí, supongo que sí. Creí que no venía nadie en este horario…

— ¿Querías estar sola?

Gou alzó una ceja. ¿Qué era eso, una especie de interrogatorio? No quería responderle, pero tampoco deseaba que pensara que era una grosera. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, descubierta. El desconocido no pareció darse cuenta, tan solo caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás sin quitar la vista del agua, donde se arqueó y terminó dando un clavado ante los ojos de una asombrada Gou.

—I… ¡Increíble! —Dijo entusiasmada — ¡Eres muy talentoso! —aseguró mirándole con toda la fascinación del mundo. El joven salió del agua sacudiéndose los cabellos — ¿Desde hace cuando practicas? —siguió Gou, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para acercarse a él, aunque a una distancia prudente a fin de que el otro no pensara que era una especie de acosadora.

—Yo nado desde… Siempre —fueron las palabras del muchacho, y resultaron tan enigmáticas como atractivas. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, antes de que él la mirase fijamente, y Gou tragó saliva por impulso — ¿Y tú?

Gou desvió la vista de la contraria, avergonzada.

—Bueno, tomé clases cuando tenía cinco… —empezó a decir, aunque enseguida guardó silencio. ¡El otro le había preguntado algo en concreto, no toda su vida! —Eh, el que lo hace mejor es mi hermano mayor… N-nadar, claro. Nunca me interesó mucho, hasta ahora… Por mi hermano, también.

— ¿Te obligó a tomar clases?

Gou negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

— ¡No! Yo quise hacerlo. No soy tan buena, y de verdad deseo aprender.

No sabía por qué le estaba contando todo eso a alguien cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía. Fue ahí cuando reaccionó.

— ¡No me he presentado! —Exclamó, sorprendida —D-disculpa. Mi nombre es Matsuoka… Hum, Gou.

El… ¿cuarto, quinto? Momento incómodo del día. De verdad no entendía el porqué de que sus padres les hubiesen puesto esa clase de nombres a ella y a su hermano. ¿Rin al chico y Gou a la chica? ¿En serio? ¿Será que se habían cubierto las partes pudendas durante los ultrasonidos e imaginaron el sexo del bebé? Tal vez creyeron que su hermano iba a ser una linda niña, eso explicaría también aquella fotografía en la sala donde traía puesto un vestido…

—Matsuoka Kou.

Miró al joven, asombrada de sus palabras. Él tan solo la veía como desde el comienzo, aunque al cabo de unos segundos se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta más cómo suena ese.

Ella tuvo que ahogar una risita.

— ¡Sí! A mí también me gusta —aseguró, sonriente — ¿Y el tuyo, cuál es?

El otro pareció titubear. Esquivó la vista de la pelirroja por unos momentos, como pensando si debía o no responderle. Gou ladeó la cabeza, esperando.

—Nanase… Haruka —respondió. Gou dio un aplauso.

— ¡Vaya! Así que a ti también te pasó lo mismo —comentó, aunque calló enseguida. Al parecer sus padres no eran los únicos que ponían nombres del sexo opuesto al brindado por la naturaleza. Al menos ni ella ni su hermano estaban solos en ese aspecto —El nombre de mi hermano mayor es Rin, deberías conocerlo. Estoy segura de que se llevarían bien.

Haruka movió la cabeza en una débil señal de asentimiento. Se quedaron en silencio, mismo que se hizo incomodo conforme el paso de los segundos.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento, tú vienes a entrenar y yo te estoy quitando el tiempo —se disculpó la pelirroja —, bueno, creo que lo mejor será que me aparte. Espero no estorbarte, aunque la piscina es lo suficientemente grande para dos… Digo, con permiso.

Con dificultad se fue alejando del otro, aunque no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo de cuando en cuando. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Era tan apuesto! Estaba segura que era el más guapo que había visto jamás. Todo en él se le hacía fascinante. Sus ojos, su rostro tan serio, su aparente frialdad (ya que le había demostrado que en realidad era alguien amable), su cuerpo (aunque éste último pensamiento se le hacía indigno de una señorita). En fin, el tal Haruka Nanase era atrayente a más no poder, pero debía poner atención a su objetivo en lugar de estar dedicándole suspiros y miraditas. Exhaló y se sujetó al borde de la alberca, cerrando los parpados y dejándose llevar por el movimiento del agua, terminando con la cara en el líquido. Debía soportar estar más tiempo, tomar el suficiente aire, mover los pies y luego soltarse. Sí, es lo que debía de hacer, y pensaba realizarlo justo en ese momento…

—Deberías relajarte un poco más. El agua no es tu enemiga.

La voz de Haruka provocó que alzase la cara y diera un gritito tanto de asombro como de nervios. El otro la miró sorprendido de su reacción, aunque volvió a la normalidad enseguida.

—Que… ¡Qué susto me diste! —comentó ella mientras tosía. Demonios, que un chico lindo la viese en ese estado tan lamentable… Ése no era precisamente su día — ¿Q-qué fue lo que dijiste antes de?...

—Dije que deberías relajarte. Tu postura es… tensa. Como si no quisieras estar aquí.

Gou lo miró boquiabierta, sin saber qué responder.

—N-no, claro que quiero estar aquí. M-me gusta el agua…Claro, no tanto como a ti o a mi hermano, pero no es importante, digo… Estoy segura que si me sigo esforzando, yo…

—Yo podría ayudarte. Si quieres —respondió Haruka. Si segundos antes la joven estaba pasmada, ahora mucho más.

— ¿Ayudarme? —logró preguntar después de un rato de incómodo silencio. Haruka asintió.

—El agua no es tu enemiga —volvió a decir, clavando en ella su mirada azul —Y no lo será jamás si sabes cómo tratarla. Yo puedo… Enseñarte. Ya te dije, si quieres. De hacerlo, tendríamos que empezar… Aquí.

El índice de Haruka se clavó con suavidad (tanta que no la sentía, pero sí lo veía con la suficiente claridad) en el vientre de Gou, quién se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Cierra los ojos.

Gou tragó saliva y obedeció. Sintió acercarse a Haruka, como una de sus manos bajaba por su espalda y otra se dirigía al abdomen. Se estremeció.

—Tranquila.

Extrañamente y a pesar de conocerlo tan pronto, su voz lograba calmarla. Haru (ni idea si a él le gustaba que lo llamaran así) la guio para que ocupase la postura que tenía momentos antes. Tragó aire por inercia, aun sin abrir los parpados.

—Muy bien. Ahora, tómame de las manos…

Vaya, con los parpados cerrados y oyendo únicamente la voz de Haruka no le parecía tan difícil el concentrarse. Le sujetó con fuerza (muy a su pesar, ya que no deseaba que el otro creyera que era una miedosa) y obedeció sus siguientes indicaciones, mover los pies de a poco, contar cuántos segundos duraba aguantando la respiración, soltarse y mover un brazo… Estuvieron así durante varios minutos. Cuando se sintió demasiado cansada para continuar, Gou salió del agua tragando bocanadas de aire, aunque no con tanta ansia como al principio.

— ¡Dios! No solo eres un buen nadador, sino también un excelente maestro —afirmó, sonriéndole. El otro tan solo desvió la vista, y a Gou le pareció que estaba un tanto avergonzado —.Creo que he aprendido lo más básico, puedo hacerme cargo de lo demás… Bueno, eso espero. No me gustaría que te tomases tantas molestias por mí…

—No es molestia —contestó Haruka, mirándola ahora sí —, no quisiera que te llevaras una mala impresión del agua… Es un buen lugar para estar. Pasé mis mejores momentos en ella.

Gou parpadeó, insegura. Seguramente así se sentía también su hermano cuando nadaba. Libre, feliz… Definitivamente, quería entender a Rin. Y Haruka parecía la persona más indicada para enseñarle tal cosa.

—Entonces… ¿podríamos vernos otro día? —Preguntó ella, disimulando su ilusión —S-Si puedes, si tienes tiempo… —Haruka asintió con la cabeza.

— Me gustaría ayudar —fue su respuesta, y por un instante a Gou le pareció que le dedicaba una corta sonrisa —Continuaremos mañana —afirmó, y la pelirroja movió la cabeza, entusiasta… Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que seguía sujetando la mano de Haruka. Lo soltó enseguida, aunque después se arrepintió de haber sido tan impulsiva.

— ¡M-Muy bien! Entonces estaré aquí mañana a la misma hora —le prometió —Intentaré levantarme más temprano para aprovechar el tiempo… Ahora debo irme, entro a la escuela a las ocho… ¿Te irás también?

Haruka negó.

—Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ir a la escuela —comentó, y Gou lo miró con asombro.

— ¡Oh! Lo sabía, eres mayor que yo —sonrió. Otro punto para Haru, después de todo, ¿a qué chica no le atraía un joven de mayor edad, curtido en el arte de la vida? Tal vez había tenido que dejar de estudiar para dedicarse a su verdadera pasión, el deporte… ¡Sonaba tan bien, tan digno de una novela!... Sin contar ese cuerpo de dios griego —te diré _Haruka-sempai._

El aludido alzó una ceja, pero no hizo gesto alguno de molestia. Buena señal.

—Fue un verdadero gusto conocerte. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —se despidió la chica, y como pudo nadó (aunque más parecía animalito intentando no morir ahogado) hacia la orilla, mirando por encima del hombro que Haru le había dirigido un vistazo antes de darse la vuelta y sumergirse en el agua, de donde ya no lo vio salir. La pelirroja se dirigió rápidamente a los vestidores, donde salió minutos después tan apurada que no se molestó en mirar si Haruka continuaba nadando. Después de todo, ya lo vería al día siguiente y posiblemente durante un buen tiempo. Qué suerte la suya, había encontrado al mejor maestro.

* * *

><p><em>Perdonen si este inicio es un poco apresurado y aburrido, pero juro que hago mi mejor intento… Estoy DEMASIADO acostumbrada a los oneshots. En fin, esta historia contendrá solo dos capítulos, el otro ya lo tengo casi listo (ya está el final lol) y solo falta pulir algunos detalles, por lo que prometo subirlo a más tardar el domingo de esta semana, o con suerte antes. Quisiera saber sus comentarios, ¿les agradó? ¿Quieren saber qué sigue? Bueno, espero expongan sus opiniones en un siempre bienvenido review. <em>

_Creo que por el momento no hay nada más que aclarar, espero tengan una semana bonita y se la pasen bien. ¡Nos vemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Intento de HaruGou AU. Lamento la tardanza, he aquí el segundo capítulo y final de este fanfic dedicado a la fabulosa AeternaNive. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero contestarlos pronto :) un agradecimiento especial a Luisa, quién ha comentado en algunos de mis fanfics pero a quién nunca he podido responder al ser anónima… ¡muchas gracias por ellos! Me alegra que te gusten mis amorfas historias (?)_

* * *

><p>— Has avanzado mucho, Kou.<p>

La pelirroja sonrió para sus adentros mientras seguía a Haruka hasta la orilla de la piscina. Ahí sacó la cabeza del agua y respiró, feliz.

—No lo hubiese conseguido sin ti, _sempai_ —respondió, el otro le dedicó una breve sonrisa y logró que ella se sonrojase. A pesar de los días y el tiempo que habían pasado juntos desde la primera vez que se encontraron, aquellos gestos por parte de Haruka seguían provocándole a la chica toda clase de reacciones.

Las prácticas con Haruka eran lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en su idea de aprender a nadar, o al menos eso pensaba Gou. A su juicio su relación con el otro había evolucionado de algo "estrictamente profesional" a la de dos amigos que compartían tiempo, historias y enseñanzas. No solo practicaban, a pesar de lo mucho que a Haruka le gustaba pasar tiempo en el agua no tenía problema alguno en estar un rato con los pies sobre la tierra, por Gou (o Kou, como gustaba de llamarle). Se sentaban en el borde de la alberca y hablaban: De sus gustos, su vida, sus familias.

Fue ahí que se enteró de que Haruka era hijo único y que la relación con sus padres era un tanto distante ya que acostumbraban salir de viaje con regularidad. Debido a eso el joven se volvió alguien independiente, y de cierta forma Gou lo comprendía: Con un hermano estudiando en el extranjero, una madre trabajando arduamente para costearle dichos estudios y un padre muerto, no tenía mucha gente con la que hablar. Se acostumbró a comer sola en las tardes, justamente como el de ojos azules (de paso averiguó su comida favorita: la caballa. Mentalmente subrayó la palabra una y otra vez), y se hizo a la idea de que algún día se animaría a invitarlo a su casa, un día que su madre trabajara hasta tarde… Aunque se prestase a las peores interpretaciones. Mientras ella y el otro estuviesen cómodos, no importaba nada más.

Supo que Haru empezó a nadar desde que era pequeño y participó en varios torneos escolares.

—Por desgracia, perdí mi primera medalla. Mis padres nunca pudieron verla —dijo, y Gou creyó ver un atisbo de tristeza en su casi siempre imperturbable semblante. Supo también que estuvo hospitalizado durante varios meses debido a una enfermedad (cuyo nombre no quiso mencionar) y que eso le impidió entrenar en su querida piscina.

—Estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido —aclaró mientras volvía a hundirse en el agua, cerrando los parpados.

A Gou le gustaba sentarse en la orilla de la piscina y ver cómo Haruka atravesaba el agua a toda velocidad, llegaba al otro lado y regresaba a ella. No era capaz de seguirlo a ese ritmo, por lo que se limitaba a animarlo para que siguiera con su entrenamiento y había momentos en los que más parecía su manager que su alumna. Los minutos pasaban tan rápido, y ella deseaba con tanta fuerza que no fuera así… Ahora despertaba sin necesidad de alarma, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y se apresuraba a colocarse el traje de baño bajo la ropa de civil para después salir de casa corriendo con rumbo a la piscina. Cuando llegaba Haru ya estaba ahí, esperándola. Gou no lograba entender cómo era que siempre llegaba antes que ella, sin importar lo temprano que se despertara o lo rápido que corriera para ganarle. ¿Viviría muy cerca de la piscina? Quizá, con eso de que era el primero llegar y el último en irse…

Además de la amistad que se forjó entre ambos, los aprendizajes se fortalecían. Haru era un buen maestro, no le importaba explicarle las veces que fueran precisas, tampoco se despegaba de ella si es que notaba que necesitaba su ayuda. Sin embargo también sabía darle su espacio y observaba los avances de la pelirroja a una distancia prudente, listo para actuar si era el caso. Y cuando la tomaba de las manos… Gou deseaba que ese instante durase para siempre. Sabía que el mayor lo hacía únicamente para que se apoyara mientras entrenaban, pero bastaba ese toque para que el corazón de la pelirroja se acelerase peligrosamente y las mejillas se le pusieran del mismo color que sus cabellos. Las primeras veces Haruka le preguntó si algo malo le sucedía, pero al final terminó por acostumbrarse. Simplemente la miraba fijamente para después apartar la vista, y Gou creía ver un esbozo de sonrisa que no terminaba de completar. Era hora de su descanso y reposaban sentados lado a lado, mientras Gou jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente y Haruka movía los pies bajo el agua, con lentitud.

— ¿Sabes, _sempai_? —el otro nunca dio señales de que tal apelativo le molestase, por lo que seguía dirigiéndose así a él. En especial en ese instante que no se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre, no cuando tenía cierto pensamiento dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde varios días atrás —.Creo que, bueno… H-hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y yo… No sé, creo que estaría bien que nos viéramos en… en algún sitio aparte de la piscina —lo dijo, aunque se apresuró a inventarse algo más ante la mirada interrogante del mayor —E-es decir, me encanta estar aquí contigo... ¡Aprendiendo, claro! P-pero tal vez podríamos ir a d-dar una vuelta, a donde tú quieras… ¡Si no tienes ningún inconveniente, desde luego!

En momentos así se odiaba. Odiaba ser así de nerviosa, odiaba no poder decir las cosas de frente, sin atreverse a mirar al joven a los ojos. ¿Por qué era tan complicado? ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle a Haruka lo obvio? Tal vez si fuera más alta, más guapa, más curvilínea…O tuviera una cola de pescado en lugar de piernas, quizá así fuera más confiada y podría decírselo, decirle que si actuaba como una colegiala enamorada era porque, bueno… ¡Era una colegiala y estaba enamorada! Que lo notó cuando dormía esperando ansiosamente el amanecer, o cuando en la escuela sonreía en plena clase de matemáticas al recordarlo. Enamorada de él; de las sonrisas pequeñas que le dedicaba cuando hacían progresos o cuando ella le contaba de su vida escolar, de los cabellos que se le pegaban al rostro cuando salía del agua, de sus pupilas que convertían el azul en su nuevo color favorito, de su voz, de su paciencia, su carácter, y un etcétera tan grande e infinito como el océano.

Evitó mirarlo aunque sentía los ojos de Haruka sobre ella. Por un lado ansiaba su respuesta, pero por el otro…

—…No creo que se pueda —fue lo que él dijo, y Gou escuchó otro sonido aparte de su voz, seguro el de su corazón rompiéndose en millones de pedacitos. Debía haberlo supuesto. ¿Por qué un chico como él se fijaría en alguien como ella? No es como si tuviera algo especial. Hizo un esfuerzo por no ponerse a temblar y sollozar ahí mismo, hasta que el otro siguió hablando:

—No es que no quiera. Es solo que yo no soy… No soy como las demás personas.

Gou volteó a verlo, ahora sí. Su rostro no mostraba tristeza sino únicamente confusión.

— ¿Cómo? —fue lo único que logró articular. Oh, no. Ese era el momento en que Haruka le revelaba que era un vampiro/superhéroe/hombre lobo/extraterrestre/príncipe exiliado de la Atlántida o cualquier ente sobrenatural existente. Gou lo miró mucho más nerviosa, y el que rehuía de su mirada ahora era el de cabellos negros.

—Ya lo dije, no soy alguien normal. No quiero… —se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente el agua. La pelirroja seguía observándolo, suplicándole silenciosamente por una explicación—No quiero decepcionarte. No a ti.

Gou no supo si sentirse halagada por sus últimas frases o cada vez más extrañada de tantos pensamientos que llegaban a su mente y se iban con la misma velocidad.

—_S-sempai_, no te entiendo… ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cómo crees que podrías decepcionarme? Si eres el chico más atento y agradable que yo…

Haruka negó con la cabeza. Se quedó en silencio evitando mirar a la muchacha, aunque después de un momento el silencio fue roto por su voz.

—… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

"_Déjame en paz"_, intuyó Gou, aunque desechó la idea en cuanto el otro la tomó de la mano. El corazón de la pelirroja se reconstruyó a la velocidad de la luz y volvió a explotar antes de que supiese qué estaba sucediendo. Haruka no solo la tocaba, sino que también la miraba como nunca antes la había visto, una mezcla de apremio y necesidad. Gou tragó saliva.

—Hay algo que debo hacer, algo importante… ¿me ayudarías? —preguntó. Sobra decir que la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, dispuesta a todo. Y Haruka sonrió.

—Kou…

La apegó hacia sí en silencio. Gou estuvo a punto de desmayarse. ¡Haruka la estaba abrazando! Pudo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el propio, y tuvo que resistir la tentación de alzar la mano para tocar esos músculos que la enloquecían. Se tensó automáticamente, su cara era un poema total… Y Haruka no la soltaba. El agarre era suave pero firme, parecía como si el mayor tuviese miedo de que ella huyese, cosa que desde luego Gou no pensaba hacer. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza tal que tuvo miedo de que el otro lo escuchase, pero no pasó. Permanecieron así un momento que a la joven se le hizo una eternidad, pero no una eternidad indeseada y aburrida, sino todo lo contrario. De pronto, Haruka habló.

—Me hubiese gustado tanto conocerte antes… —fueron sus palabras, y Gou no pudo evitar salir (parcialmente) de su ensoñación y alzar la vista para mirarlo, confundida.

—Ha… _¿Haruka-sempai?_ ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, intentando hablar con la suficiente claridad que le permitían sus nervios — ¿Qué es tan importante que no puedes hacerlo? D-digo, que yo haré con gusto lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte, p-pero…

El más alto negó suspiró por lo que ella guardó silencio, aunque todavía mirándolo fijo, interrogante. Haruka entreabrió la boca para decir algo y Gou parpadeó expectante, en espera de oírle… Pero él no habló hasta mucho después.

—Debo entregar algo a mis padres, pero… No creo que se tomen muy bien que yo lo haga —contestó —Y tú… Me das la suficiente confianza como para pedírtelo. Aunque si no quieres, no hay problema, podemos seguir como hasta ahora…

Gou hipó. ¿Sería que Haruka y sus padres estaban peleados o algo así? Quizá, con el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos… sí, seguramente era eso. Muy a su pesar, se alejó del otro y negó con la cabeza ante un sorprendido Haruka.

—_Sempai_. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿No te he demostrado que soy más fuerte de lo que parezco? —Empezó a decir, las palabras le salían de la boca como si nada, lo cual tomó por sorpresa — ¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré! No voy a preguntar qué te impide hacerlo tú solo, simplemente dime lo que tengo que hacer y ya. Además, yo… —se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada —Quiero corresponderte en algo por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

El joven la contempló en silencio, mismo silencio que Gou no se atrevió a romper hasta que el otro lo hizo.

—Te diré cómo llegar a mi casa.

Gou tragó saliva, sonrojada. Ya no había marcha atrás.

II

La casa de Haruka estaba a varias cuadras de la piscina, no tan cerca como para llegar temprano como creía Gou. Por fuera lucía pequeña pero agradable, y se preguntó qué clase de personas serían los padres de Haruka. Mentiría si decía que no estaba nerviosa, ¡estaba aterrorizada! Nunca imaginó conocer a los padres de su _sempai_ así nada más. ¿Estaría él ahí dentro? ¿Les habría hablado de ella? La pelirroja suspiró y procuró darse los suficientes ánimos como para levantar la mano y tocar el timbre, mismo que sonó con un tono suave y elegante. Apretó con fuerza el paquete que traía entre sus manos, Haruka había sido lo suficientemente claro sobre dárselo a sus padres junto con su mensaje. ¿Qué habría en él? Se lo había entregado ese mismo día a la hora en que acostumbraban entrenar, y esa mañana el joven se comportó igual que siempre, sin ninguna alteración. El paquete, pequeño y bien envuelto había reposado en su mochila desde hacía horas y no había tenido el valor de darle un vistazo al interior, no iba a ser una fisgona y mucho menos con algo tan importante. Sus pensamientos terminaron cuando una mujer abrió la puerta de la casa.

—Hola. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

La madre de Haruka, suponía. Se parecían tanto… ¡Era bellísima! Con la diferencia de que su semblante lucía un tanto más relajado que el de su querido _sempai_. Se había quedado con la boca entreabierta hasta que la señora alzó una ceja, confusa ante su silencio.

—Y-yo… ¡B-buen día! Mi nombre es Gou Matsuoka—dijo, sin tener en cuenta el detalle de su nombre —, soy… Soy amiga de Haru.

El rostro de la mujer cambió repentinamente. Primero elevó un poco las cejas como si la hubiese tomado por sorpresa y después las frunció, como si dudase de las palabras de la pelirroja. Sin embargo, se repuso segundos después.

—O-oh, ya veo. Adelante, pasa, por favor —la invitó, y Gou no dudó en aceptar su ofrecimiento — ¿Gustas algo de beber?

La pelirroja negó cortésmente. El interior de la casa era tan fascinante como el exterior. Gou procuraba mirar disimuladamente los marcos que colgaban en las paredes o en las mesitas. Había una figura de delfín bastante detallada en una de ellas, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al pensar en que, quizá, Haruka la había colocado allí. Tomó asiento en el lugar donde le indicó la señora, frente a ella y con una pequeña mesa separándolas. La madre de Haruka la miró con curiosidad.

—Así que… eras amiga de mi hijo —empezó a decir, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, moviendo los dedos como si estuviese incómoda. Gou asintió, sin notar el tiempo pasado de la frase.

— ¡Sí! Él y yo nos conocimos en… En la piscina pública —respondió, un tanto abochornada —, me estuvo apoyando bastante en mi entrenamiento…Sin él, jamás hubiese aprendido a nadar.

La señora Nanase sonrió.

—La natación era su deporte favorito.

Gou sonrió de igual modo ante el recuerdo de Haruka. ¿Estaría en su habitación, o en algún curso? ¿O tal vez llegaría de improviso y se la encontraría ahí sentada, hablando con su madre?

"_Quiero presentarte a Kou… Mi novia"_

Tragó saliva, procurando salir cuanto antes del maravilloso mundo de fantasía que acostumbraba visitar más de la cuenta. La madre de Haruka ladeó la cabeza, el mismo gesto que el otro hacía cuando se encontraba confundido.

—É-el me pidió que le entregara esto —la pelirroja le tendió el paquete que había apretado contra sí durante toda la conversación —, dijo que usted y su esposo estarían felices de recibirlo, que es algo que han estado buscando durante mucho tiempo… O algo así.

La señora empezó a desenvolver el paquete con sumo cuidado.

—Me dijo que les agradece por todo el tiempo que pasaron junto a él cuando estuvo hospitalizado. Que son unos padres maravillosos y que necesitaba entregarles esto…

Un gritito de sorpresa impidió que siguiese hablando. La madre de Haruka observaba con una mezcla de terror y sorpresa lo que se encontraba en el interior del paquete: Un listón rojo donde colgaba algo parecido a una moneda… ¡Una medalla! Así que era eso. Haruka quería entregarles a sus padres una medalla ganada seguramente en algún torneo, aunque seguía sin comprender por qué la necesitaba a ella de intermediaria, sobre todo con las escuetas explicaciones que le dio.

—Pero, cómo… ¿cómo fue que obtuviste esto? —preguntó. El semblante de la señora había cambiado. La miraba fijamente, casi en shock. Gou estaba anonadada, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—Yo… Ya se lo dije, él me lo entregó.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a mi hijo?

—O-oh, pues aproximadamente desde hace un par de meses, cuando yo estaba intentando nadar y él llegó a entrenar…

— ¿Dos meses? Pero… Pero eso es imposible…

—No la entiendo. ¿Qué tiene de imposible que _sempai_ y yo?...

— ¡Mi hijo murió hace cinco años!

Gou guardó silencio mientras sentía como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su sien. Muerto desde hacía cinco años… Eso quería decir que él…

"_Yo no soy como las demás personas"_

No, no podía ser. Haruka,_ su_ Haruka, no podía estar muerto. No después de estar juntos durante todo ese tiempo, de tocar la firmeza de sus músculos, de verse a sí misma reflejada en sus ojos.

"_No quiero decepcionarte… No a ti"_

¡Y ella que pensaba que por decepción se refería a algo más mundano!

—Tengo… tengo que irme —atinó a decir mientras se incorporaba de su asiento y salía lo más rápido que podía de la casa, dejando a la señora Nanase abrazada al objeto, hipando. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y empezó a caminar, pasos lentos que fueron subiendo de nivel hasta convertirse en una carrera frenética para llegar al lugar donde todo comenzó.

No saludó al vigilante, un par de chicas con toallas en la cabeza se le quedaron mirando y la puerta de acceso a la piscina donde tantas veces entrenaron estaba abierta de par en par, debido a la hora. Un grupo de estudiantes se encontraba practicando en el otro extremo y unos niños chapoteaban siendo vigilados por su madre. Gou jadeaba del esfuerzo de correr y perlas de sudor le escurrían por la frente, sin contar con que su corazón bombeaba más fuerte que nunca.

Alzó la vista con la esperanza de encontrarse con Haruka, y por más que lo buscó en el rostro de los estudiantes e incluso de los niños, no lo encontró. Cerró los parpados con fuerza y su cuerpo fue sacudido por temblores, por lo que se abrazó a sí misma para no caer. Sin embargo, permitió que las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos desde que entendió lo que había ocurrido, corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.

"_Kou… Me hubiese gustado tanto conocerte antes…"_

—No, _sempai_—farfulló —.Nos conocimos a tiempo. Nos conocimos justo a tiempo…

Porque después de todo no importaba que Haruka hubiese estado muerto desde el principio, importaba que lo había amado y que había podido ayudarlo cuando él la necesitaba. Y que, tarde o temprano, volverían a encontrarse.

* * *

><p><em>Y al final eso de "lo publicaré a más tardar equis día" resultó más falso que un billete de dos dólares. En fin, no quiero justificarme, no actualicé tanto porque me dediqué a flojear todo diciembre y buena parte de enero, como que no me sentía con los ánimos necesarios para terminarlo. ¿Cómo decirlo? De repente me dan mis ataques de depresión (no encuentro otra palabra para definirlo) y entre éstos, el trabajo, la escuela y mi familia, absorben toda la poca inspiración que tengo. Espero que en estos días todo mejore (o empeore, ya ni sé. Con esta suerte tan horrible que me cargo...) y vuelva a publicar habitualmente. Tengo un par de historias de Free! sin terminar, espero seguirlas, ya que son de un capítulo nada más. Es gracioso, porque este fanfic según yo lo publicaría en noviembre por la temática (por cierto, mi reconocimiento a Darkzuryan que comentó que a su parecer Haruka era un espíritu. Como ves, acertaste), pero bueno... Ya no confío en mis cálculos (?). ¡En fin! espero que les haya gustado a pesar de la tardanza y el desenlace. Es similar a otra que escribí anteriormente, si me stalkean sabrán de cuál hablo (?). Me da algo de pena haberla terminado así, pero prometo volver con algún HaruGou bonito en un futuro. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! espero que este nuevo año pinte maravillosamente para ustedes.<em>


End file.
